


Day 9: fight

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [8]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Denial of Feelings, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Library Conversations, Love Triangles, Multi, Mutual Pining, adam is being a repressed twat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 9: fight

I enter the library to the unmistakable shape of the vampire sitting on the chesterfield brown sofa: short dark blonder hair and broad shoulders that seem to be far more relaxed than I’ve seen him in a long time.

Adam is focused on whatever book he is reading, nestled on his lap, and I have to resist the urge of running a hand along the creamy skin of his neck and up to his close-cropped scalp. I always loved that mildly rough feeling of very short hair brushing on my palm, but I don’t think he would take it very well if I just pet his head without any sort of warning. 

Or even with it.

If I was not sure that it was impossible, I would say he hasn’t heard me. Or perhaps he is just ignoring me.

“Ey,” I whisper quietly, trying not to disturb his reading. 

“Hello, Detective,” he replies without moving his gaze from the book. 

Well, he knew it was me. So, he is ignoring me purposely, even if I am now standing in front of him.

“I have to do some research for Rebecca. Something about goblins…” I roll my lips to suppress a grin, suddenly realizing how weird my life is and how silly that sounds. “Any thoughts of where should I begin?”

Adam finally lowers himself on gazing up at me, not before huffing loudly, showing his clear disinterest in helping me with this matter. “Nate is the expert on research. I’m sure he would be very keen on helping you with whatever issue you might come across within the library,” he states, pretending to be indifferent but with a heavy snarky undertone that doesn’t escape my ears.

His icy green eyes pierce through me with studied disinterest, but there was something else, buried underneath the deep emerald of them. Sadness? Guiltiness?

I can’t help but hold his stare.

He has been acting in this same way since we went together to that damned Carnival. Since Nate flirted with me so boldly in that stupid sideshow. 

But I’m not in the spirits to argue and I give in to his wishes. “Ok, I’m not here to pick up a  **_fight_ ** . Not today. And even considering you are here and you know this bloody library as well as he does for sure, I’ll ask Nate to help me with my research.”

His eyes narrow, coldly and regretful, at my words and the ridge between his eyebrows deepens with his frown. “Good. I’m sure he’ll be the best choice.”

I actually groan and huff while storming out of the library. This man is infuriating and has a unique ability to piss me off. However, I am nearly sure that his last line was not talking about the research at all.


End file.
